


Love Hotel

by butterflydreaming (chrysalisdreams)



Series: Take Comfort Omake [4]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safer Sex, Sex Positive, Threesome - F/M/M, cracktastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/butterflydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after "Take Comfort." Fujitaka and Nadeshiko invite Yue to a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hotel

 

Yue felt his face go as rigid as a mask. Nadeshiko’s eyes sparkled with anticipation of his answer. She grinned as if Fujitaka's proposal was the unwrapping of a marvelous gift. In a manner of thinking, it was. It was both a gift and a marvel.

Fujitaka exhibited an embarrassed blush that colored his cheeks and neck in a boyish flush. Like Nadeshiko, he awaited Yue's response with an expression of hope.

Yue exhaled slowly. He nudged his other self and sensed that Yukito had fled to a back corner of awareness. Yue's attention shifted back to the married couple sitting on the loveseat. Nadeshiko sat at the edge, leaning toward the armchair in which Yue sat.

He found his voice after a struggle. "Together?" he asked.

Fujitaka looked at his wife, then back at Yue. "Yes," he said.

"We think it would be exciting," Nadeshiko suggested. Her glee spilled out with every word.

Fujitaka's face lighted up with a slow smile. "It would be something that we could enjoy together," he said. "I admit that it isn't something I thought I would ever seek out."  Amused with his wife, he added, "Nadeshiko-san is very eager to try new things."

Nadeshiko reached out and touched fingertips to Yue's wrist. "You can say no if you need to," she offered.

"You want me... to say yes," Yue replied to her.

"I do," she said. "I want you to say yes to me and Fujitaka."

"Together," Yue repeated. He sounded foolish to himself. He tried again. "Are you certain?"

"We've never experienced sex with anyone else," Nadeshiko explained, her explicit reply honestly more sweet than lurid. "I'm curious about it, and I trust you." She cast a wicked glance at her husband. "Fujitaka isn't just humouring my ecchi whim, either. We're both curious."

Although Yue had never stopped having feelings toward Nadeshiko, those feelings had deepened to a solid foundation of friendship. "I trust you, as well," he answered. "Fujitaka-san," he addressed the other man, "if you are truly agreeable, then my answer is yes." He searched Fujitaka's face for signs of resentment or jealousy. What he saw, instead, was relief.

"Wai!" cheered Nadeshiko.

Neither Fujitaka nor Yue could resist echoing her joy. Yue smiled. Fujitaka coughed a small laugh. He had not stopped blushing yet.

oxo

When Nadeshiko and Fujitaka arrived at Yukito’s house to pick him up in the form of Yue, Yukito had been doing sloppy jumping jacks in his living room for ten minutes. He was beyond exhausted from not sleeping at all for over thirty six hours, and the calisthenics were to keep him from sitting down on the floor and passing out. It would have been impossible to hide his epic act of sleep deprivation from Touya, had Touya not been Sakura’s chaperone for her stay in Hong Kong.

He just needed to be awake long enough to be really, really tired until it came time for Yue to take over. Then Yukito would sleep, sleep so soundly and deeply that Yue could do… the thing that Yukito was not thinking about… without Yukito having even the smallest of awareness of it. It had been hard enough getting through his negotiation with Yue about the… the date… at all.

Yukito Tsukishiro was looking forward to zero participation. He felt a wave of relief when the Kinomotos knocked on the door and he collapsed into the cocoon of transformation and complete oblivion.

oxo

Nadeshiko left Fujitaka waiting by their car while she ran up to Yue’s house. He answered after her brisk knock on the front door. She was bouncing slightly on her feet, tapping her sexy high heels on the front step. Her wings were hidden, but she felt as light as if they held her up.

She bit her nail, denting her new manicure. When Yue opened the door, she smiled at his expression. His reaction to her carefully chosen ensemble was almost the same as Fujitaka’s. She couldn’t wait to see what it was going to be like when they saw what she was wearing under her red crepe silk dress.

She could see that Yue had taken time in his dressing, too. His wings were hidden. He wore a suit not too formal for the dinner that they were all having together to start the evening and get comfortable with each other. Yue’s now short hair brushed razored tips over a smoke grey jacket. Nadeshiko had an eye for fashion, of course, and she admired the way Yue seemed comfortable wearing a three-piece tailored suit, peacocking with a silk tie in flamboyant  colors and a jewel-bright pocket square.

She held out her hand to him. “Come,” she said. She walked with Yue back to the car and Fujitaka.

While Fujitaka’s suit and tie were understated, Nadeshiko herself had picked out her husband’s clothes for the evening, even his cashmere socks, for how good they made him look. Somewhere between a brushed bronze and sable, his suit made him as luscious as fine chocolate. She savored the moment of admiring her two dates, her mind already moving forward to the erotic possibilities ahead.

They had a moment of uncertainty over who should sit in the up front passenger seat. When Fujitaka suggested that Yue might feel more included if he were to sit with the driver, Nadeshiko happily slid into the back, settling the matter.

She pressed her knees together all through the ride to the Tokyo restaurant, watching the two men exchange small talk in soft voices. She felt hot under her full skirt. The clips of her garter belt pressed into her thighs, reminding her of the tiny bit of lace that she would be revealing later.

xox

Fujitaka hoped that the intimate atmosphere of the restaurant would create the right mood. Their table was a small, round booth with and excellent view of Tokyo’s downtown lights. The lights were low, and there was enough muted talking in the restaurant to make a fog of background noise that didn’t drown out their own low conversation. He knew that Yue did not usually eat food, so he and Nadeshiko had eaten a wholesome meal earlier. The drinks on the table and the small plates of delicacies were more props for conversation than a meal.

To Fujitaka’s surprise, Yue ordered a pour of Glenmorangie scotch. Fujitaka followed his lead. Nadeshiko ordered a cocktail with an umbrella in it. Fujitaka watched her toying with the cherry and wondered if she was going to try to tie the stem into a knot. He realized that he didn’t know if she could do that trick with her tongue. He did know a few other tricks that she could do with her tongue.

He wasn’t sure if the outing had really broken the ice between them. The whisky was strong liquor, and he felt warm and mellow. Nadeshiko had a pretty flush on her cheeks. She had been smiling and laughing all evening. Yue, he could not read, but the young man seemed relaxed, and his eyes lingered on Nadeshiko’s painted mouth when she was speaking to him.

Testing for ice, Fujitaka reached across the table and gripped Yue’s arm, as if giving a one-hand hug, when they were all ready to leave. Yue looked directly at him and gave him something like a small smile. Fujitaka held his gaze and smiled back.

xox

The party room that Fujitaka reserved for their adventure had the same demure wholesomeness as the rest of the hotel. Unlike the notorious love hotels of earlier times, the venue showed reserve in its choice of interior decorating. Absent of mirrors on the ceiling, fantasy themes, or animal print curtains, the room looked like modest vacation accommodation at a family resort. No windows broke the privacy, but simple burgundy curtains adored the walls as if windows hid behind them, creating relief from the boxy shape of the room. A wide screen television, a stereo, and a small sectional sofa balanced out the California King sized bed.

Yue stood still in the room, not looking around. Nadeshiko stepped close to him and he lifted his eyes. He wondered why she had chosen to paint her lips so red. When he looked at her, he fixated on her mouth. When he fixated on her mouth, he remembered how it had felt to kiss her. He was nervous about doing it again, since the last time had been an episode of madness, desperation and confusion.

Fujitaka selected music for the stereo. A symphonic harmony flowed into the room at low volume. He looked over at Nadeshiko and Yue. A little too loudly, he said, “We should…” and indicated the seating. When they were all seated on the couch -- Nadeshiko, with her legs tucked under her, sitting between Fujitaka and Yue -- Fujitaka found the voice to finish saying, “We should talk about any rules we have. If there are acts we don’t want to do or feel uncomfortable about. Nadeshiko-san and I talked about this at length before we asked you to participate in… with… that is, Yue-san,” he took a deep breath for courage. “Nadeshiko-san and I have worked out certain agreements,” he explained. “We want to talk about those in the context of your needs,” he said, slipping into a business-like manner.

“Perhaps if you told me your expectations, Kinomoto-san?” Yue asked.

Nadeshiko raised a finger to interrupt. “Could you call Fujitaka ‘sensei’?” she asked coyly. “Just for tonight?”

Fujitaka laughed in embarrassment. “Nadeshiko-san…” he protested mildly.

“Please?” Nadeshiko asked, turning between Yue and Fujitaka. “I just have a little fetish,” she explained to Yue.

Yue addressed Fujitaka. “Is that agreeable to you, Kinomoto-sensei?” he asked.

“Yes, that’s fine,” Fujitaka nodded, still chuckling.

Yue inquired further, “You be in a dominant role, I take it?”

“Ah…” Nadeshiko sighed with a note of hope, “like ess and emm?” She pronounced the letters as if they were something delightful.

“That would approach a boundary,” Yue countered. “For me.” He considered. “However, I am comfortable with deferring to your navigation.”

“That is comfortable for me, as well,” Fujitaka agreed. “Dominance in our dynamic, but not BDSM.”

Nadeshiko piped up, “But maybe a little… maybe… hair pulling? A little biting? Not too hard?”

“I cannot receive anything like that,” replied Yue definitively. His tone softened. “Not with you,” he added. “Nor with anyone, save one who is no longer my master.”

Nadeshiko put her hand on top of Yue’s. “We won’t ask you to,” she assured.

“Is it acceptable to see those things done to Nadeshiko-san?” asked Fujitaka.

Yue considered. His eyes darted to Nadeshiko, and he found himself with a different perspective of her personality. “Do you take pleasure in punishment?” he asked her.

His question restarted Fujitaka’s light laughter. Nadeshiko giggled, too, as she answered. “Yes, when I’ve been naughty.” She shared a wordless comment with her husband, their expressions full of love for each other.

“Kinomoto-sensei,” Yue asked plainly, “what acts am I allowed with your wife?” It was not that Yue gave no agency to Nadeshiko for her own desires, but that he wanted to know if jealousy would cause discord.

Fujitaka’s answer was a prompt one, since he and Nadeshiko had negotiated terms in advance. “Kissing, including on the mouth,” he enumerated, “touching any part of her body, cunningulous, receiving fellatio, penetration, and anal play.” He looked at Nadeshiko. “And if she invites it, biting, hair pulling, and spanking of her naughty little bottom.”

“I want to see you kiss!” Nadeshiko blurted out. “We agreed that Fujitaka’s list with you is the same as mine.”

“Except for performing oral sex on you,” Fujitaka clarified.

Yue raised an eyebrow at Fujitaka. He expected the man to be blushing, but instead, Fujitaka seemed very calm. “That list,” said Yue, “includes anal play and penetration. Giving or receiving?”

“I’m not as inexperienced as you think,” Fujitaka answered. “Both.”

“I thought no such thing,” Yue acquiesced, “Kinomoto-sensei.” He rose up from the couch and removed his suit jacket. “I’m going to take your wife to bed, now,” he challenged.

“I expect you to undress her, first,” Fujitaka countered. He, too, removed his jacket and folded it over the back of the couch.

Nadeshiko moved her hair aside so that Yue could unzip the back of her dress. She could hardly stay still as slipped off her body and fell to the floor with a soft puff. “You, too,” she said, shivering, but not from cold. “You two undress each other!”

Fujitaka smacked her backside as she scurried away to the wide bed. She dropped onto her back, her high heeled shoes still buckled to her feet. They completed the pin-up look of her thigh high stockings, garter belt, tiny lace boy shorts, and strapless bra. She sat up so that she could watch the men taking off their clothes.

As requested, they worked at each other’s buttons. Yue first loosened and removed Fujitaka’s tie, a strip of shiny dark silk, before working on the shirt buttons. Fujitaka started with Yue’s vest closure, then the belt at his waist. He was not as quick with his fingers as Yue.

Nadeshiko whimpered. She crossed her legs and squirmed as she watched. “Kiss…” she pleaded.

Yue moved a hand to the back of Fujitaka’s neck and pulled the other man into his kiss. He kissed him with an open mouth that worked to open Fujitaka’s mouth to a deeper kiss. Yue stepped backwards, drawing Fujitaka down onto the bed next to Nadeshiko. He yanked Fujitaka’s open shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it on the floor.

Nadeshiko wriggled close so that she could finish removing Fujitaka’s belt and pants. Fujitaka rolled to the side. He shucked his undershirt, loose pants, and his socks. Nadeshiko’s hands continued roving over his bared skin.

Yue, positioned between Fujitaka and Nadeshiko, lay back so that he could unbutton his cuffs. Nadeshiko had pushed his pants down past his hips, and the feel of her stocking wrapped leg against his thigh made him short of breath. He managed to push his pant legs the rest of the way to the floor without kicking either of his bed partners. He nearly had his shirt off when Nadeshiko brushed her hand over his chest. Electrified by the contact, he had to stop. Stopping, however, meant that he watched Fujitaka unsnap Nadeshiko’s bra. Her breasts bounced when they came free.

Presented with the view of her heaving chest and tight, erect nipples, Yue remained still. Her nipples were not the only thing erect, as Fujitaka’s body was obviously responding to his wife’s attentions.

Tentatively, Yue reached out and ran his hand up Fujitaka’s thigh and into the nexus there. He gently cradled Fujitaka’s sack in his hand and watched Fujitaka close his eyes in response to being touched.

“We’re neglecting you,” Fujitaka breathed heavily after his groan of pleasure. He lowered himself down beside Yue.

Nadeshiko mirrored him on Yue’s other side. She brought her leg up and over his. She pressed against him and looked into his face. Yue felt Fujitaka’s warm chest against his shoulder. He rolled toward Nadeshiko and felt Fujitaka move closer, so that Fujitaka’s chest was against Yue’s back. Yue pulled Fujitaka’s arm around in a half-embrace, bringing Fujitaka’s hardness against Yue’s muscular backside.

Yue said to Nadeshiko, “I would like to kiss you, now.” She nodded and brought her face close to his. He placed his hand on her shoulder. He kissed her, lightly at first, then more deeply as the tips of their tongues touched each other. His eyes were, unlike hers, not completely closed, so he saw when she layered her arm over Fujitaka’s embracing arm. Her other hand, trapped between their bodies, moved to play with Yue’s nipple.

He suddenly needed, very badly, to bring out his wings. He parted from Nadeshiko’s lips and pushed himself up on the bed. By sitting up, he pulled out of their embrace. His wings came out with enough force to send a gust of cooling air across the bed.

“Oh,” said Nadeshiko. She brought her wings out more slowly.

“Do we need to stop?” Fujitaka asked.

Yue shook his head slowly, his eyes closed. “No, Kinomoto-sensei,” he exhaled.

Fujitaka moved up the bed. He called Nadeshiko over. She crawled up to him and took his right side. Yue lay on his left.

Fujitaka slipped his arm under his wife. He curled it around her back; she snuggled closer. He repeated the action with Yue.

Yue rolled to his side, into the curl of Fujitaka’s arm. He slipped his arm around the other man’s neck. He indulged himself in the scent and feel of a physically older man. He lifted his face, waiting.

Nadeshiko carefully lifted her legs, one at a time, so that she could unbuckle the ankle straps of her shoes. She slid off each shoe and cast them one by one out of the way. When she was done, she put her leg across Fujitaka’s leg. Her hand fell to rest on his crotch. For the time being, she simply covered him, not moving her warm hand.

He kissed her with slow kiss. “Go down on me,” he told her. He watched her as she obeyed. He watched her until her lips parted over his excitement and took the length of him in her mouth and to the back of her throat. He gave his attention to Yue then, carefully placing kisses on Yue’s lips.

Under the light pressure of Fujitaka’s mouth, magic tingled. Yue felt it, tasted it as a familiar flavor. If he wanted to, he could set himself up for a hangover of emotion later by pretending that he kissed Clow, not a man with half of Clow’s magic.

No, this was better. Actually, this was good. It was… sensation. He could lose himself in it. Or, he could stay engaged in the activity. Because while Fujitaka was familiar on one level, kissing him, touching him was new, intriguing. He felt Nadeshiko’s hand, too, roaming past Fujitaka’s body to caress Yue, running up his legs and questing between them.

Fujitaka came up for air from Yue’s kiss and groaned from Nadeshiko’s oral attentions. His breath turned ragged. He stroked her ear, their signal for her to ease up from the fellatio. She lay back in the crook of his arm. Her gaze, irises dark with arousal, roamed between Fujitaka and Yue.

Fujitaka tentatively played with the wispy strands of Yue’s hair. He cleared his throat. “Your turn?” he asked Yue.

Yue intentionally misunderstood. He slid down and continued where Nadeshiko left off. Fujitaka’s hips lifted as he arched his back in reaction. The sound of Fujitaka’s breathy exclamation made Yue smile around his full mouth.

Nadeshiko joined Yue in pleasuring her husband by wriggling down so that she could slide a hand under his leg, first wetting her slim fingers with herself before slipping one into Fujitaka. While Yue worked on Fujitaka’s erect organ with tongue and lips, her thumb rubbed her husband’s perineum, doubly massaging his prostate with every in-and-out motion of her finger.

Nadeshiko made throaty, happy sounds in harmony with Fujitaka’s plaintive noises. Yue opened his eyes for a moment. He took in the look on her face. Her face was flushed across her cheeks and held serenity and excitement at the same time. She put her lips onto the base of the saliva-slicked shaft at the same time as Yue’s mouth slid back over it, and he half-kissed her even as he sucked off Fujitaka.

His tongue teased and his mouth sucked, and Yue was soon rewarded with an explosion of fluid heat. The musky flavor filled his mouth. The silky liquid slid down his throat.

Nadeshiko leaned across to Yue so that she could give him an eskimo kiss, her pert nose rubbing across Yue’s, even as she eased her finger out of her husband’s anal rosette. “I’m going to wash my hands,” she murmured, smiling at Yue. She hopped to the floor and padded across to the bathroom on her stockinged feet.

Fujitaka was chuckling. He obscured his face with an arm laid across his forehead; his eyes closed. Blush colored his chest, neck, and cheeks. “You both are in so much trouble,” he laughed. He made a noise in his throat. “I never would have dared to do anything like this when I was younger,” he commented.

“Kinomoto-sense, have you had relations with another man before?” Yue asked.

“No!” Fujitaka confessed. “Nadeshiko and I have only been intimate with each other. We were virgins when we married. All our experience has been with each other. Until tonight.”

“And tonight…”

“I thought you would be having sex with my wife,” Fujitaka interrupted.

Nadeshiko came out of the bathroom. She came back to the bed with two bottles of water and a small toiletries bag brought from home. After a sip from one bottle, she passed it to Fujitaka. The rest she left on the bedside table. “I thought we would all be trying new things,” she said, her voice ringing with musical tones and her wings twitching as she sauntered. “Isn’t that all right?” She sat down on the edge of the bed next to Yue.

She began to unsnap the clips of her garters. “What would you like to try, Yue?” she asked as she unsheathed her legs, bending each leg close to her body to ease the stockings off her toes. She unclasped the waist of the garter belt and let the belt fall.

It was a bit of fuss to get Fujitaka up so that she could get him under the sheets and join him there. She lifted the open side and beckoned to Yue with a crooked finger. She let the sheet fall low over her body. It covered her only from the upward curve of her hips. She retracted her wings tightly against her back but didn’t make them vanish.

“Come hold me,” she offered. She held out a sheltering arm.

Yue brought himself up to her level. When he drew close, Nadeshiko gathered him closer, and he yielded to her pull. He breathed in her scent. The warm contours of her body nestled against his. When she hummed with contentment, he felt the vibrations move from her chest into his.

Then her red painted mouth was against his, exhaling those same vibrations into his lips. It should have felt stranger, he analyzed, to be in a clinch with a woman. Nadeshiko had a small frame. Her bones felt delicate under her soft skin; her body moved with small differences from the way a man’s body moved. She rolled her hips up against him as they kissed. His balancing hand slid over the defined slope of her hip and rested at the small of her back. His hand traveled up until it fit into the gap between her wings.

Yue knew how it felt to be touched, by fingers traveling over vertebrae, in that space between wings. As he expected she would, Nadeshiko crooned with pleasure as Yue’s fingers rubbed along her spine.

Her whisper fell warmly at his ear. “We brought condoms. Will you wear one for me?” Her lips moved away from his ear and back to his lips.

“Do you want me to know you?” he asked back, as quietly, when he could.

She made a small affirmative sound.

xxx

When Nadeshiko and Yue were engrossed in each other, Fujitaka reached out to move Yue’s hair aside. He watched them kissing even though it gave him a feeling of his insides turning themselves over. He couldn’t look away; he wanted to watch.

He slid down under the sheet. Careful of Nadeshiko’s wings, he began kissing her shoulder. It was what he needed to ease the internal conflict of sharing Nadeshiko with Yue. He kissed her neck while Yue kissed her chin. He cupped her breasts while Yue kissed her lips. Nadeshiko made sounds, high, airy sounds of pleasure.

Nadeshiko leaned back against Fujitaka. She pressed her hand over his hand on her breast. “I want both of you,” she said. “Can I have both of you?”

“Of course,” he answered her between kisses on her bare shoulder. He stopped long enough to reach for the bag with lubricant and condoms and toss it on top of the sheets.

She shook it out in her haste for one of the foil packets, though she was careful when she tore it open. She wasn’t afraid of infection or pregnancy with Yue at all, but for Fujitaka’s peace of mind, they had to have the barrier. She held the disc of rolled up latex between her hands and blew warm air over it before taking it under the covers.

xox

Yue’s body responded to Nadeshiko’s hands wrapping intimately around his cock. He watched her face as she concentrated on sliding the sheath over him. She bit her lip with need. When he pulsed under the pressure of her fingers sliding up his rigid shaft, she whimpered. It was the way she made those small wanting noises, and the way her eyes locked into his like she could see into his heart, that made him want to fulfill her.

She pulled herself up onto him as they lay side by side. On the other side of Nadeshiko, Fujitaka prepared himself to participate in their union. Yue caught a scent of cinnamon before his senses became overwhelmed by the feeling of entering Nadeshiko. Her body was deep and hot inside.

He matched the rhythm that she began, but he did not let her lead in the dance. She melted into him once he set their pace. Then Fujitaka moved in closer. Together, Yue and Fujitaka positioned Nadeshiko so that Fujitaka could pierce her from behind. Yue slowed, the pace of his thrusting a gentle ebb and flow as Fujitaka eased in.

Fujitaka tucked himself between Nadeshiko’s partially spread wings. The interlinking of their bodies in motion was a feat of teamwork. Their legs entwined. Fingers tickled unintentionally, adding to the entertainment of where to put hands. Nadeshiko lifted her arms to keep them out of the way. Fujitaka found a better grip using Yue’s thigh for a hand hold. Yue held Nadeshiko by her narrow waist, though at times it was Fujitaka’s arm that gave him better leverage.

Yue didn’t realize that Nadeshiko was starting to orgasm until Fujitaka started to praise her and coax her along. Yue let himself go, then, pushing his own orgasm over the cliff of restraint. He managed to keep the presence of mind to hold on to the lip of the condom while he slid out of Nadeshiko. She grasped on to him, keeping him close.

Fujitaka continued a steady beat. Nadeshiko sighed and moaned. On a whim, Yue took Nadeshiko’s left breast in his hand, bent his head to it, and sucked at her nipple. Her staccato noises of ecstasy continued. Her breast pushed against Yue’s mouth with every thrust from Fujitaka.

Nadeshiko’s muffled squeal indicated another wave of orgasm. With care, Fujitaka pulled out of her. "Yue-san, get on your knees."

Yue lifted his head from Nadeshiko’s tit with a final kiss. She wriggled aside, and Yue moved closer to Fujitaka. The sheets, already kicked into a tangle, became further in the way. Yue moved them aside.

"We're not done with you, my dear wife," Fujitaka said, removing the condom he had used while inside Nadeshiko. He fit a fresh one onto his still firm cock. "I think Yue should give you oral while I take him."

They moved into position. Nadeshiko sat up, Yue went on his hands and knees between her legs, and Fujitaka placed himself at Yue's back entrance. Fujitaka applied a generous glaze of cinnamon scented lubricant, both to himself and to Yue's opening.

Yue brought his head down to Nadeshiko's pubic mound. He placed an experimental kiss on her.

Her hand came down to stroke his hair. "I'm ready for you," she said, "but you don't have to."

"I will," he answered. He kissed her pussy more ardently. The groan he released when Fujitaka pushed inside him buzzed against her labia, making her respond with a cry of her own.

Fujitaka held Yue's hips while he worked in and out of him. Nadeshiko watched him until her eyes squeezed closed again with response to Yue's ministrations. Fujitaka did not hold back any longer.

He groaned and shuddered with his own climax. With his release, he sat back on his knees. His exhalation was a long hum of satisfaction. Yue slid forward in collapse against Nadeshiko’s stomach.

“That was amazing,” Nadeshiko gasped. "Come here, both of you, please." She made her wings disappear. Arms wrapping around Fujitaka to pull him close, she could put herself in a better position for cuddling with her two lovers. She stretched out between them. She snuggled into Yue. Her eyes closed as she savored the pleasant buzz coursing through her.

Nadeshiko rested her head against her husband's chest. The soft touch of Yue's wings brushed her side and his breath flowed over her back. Her body felt like putty, and her heart raced. It was a wonderful feeling. "I feel strange. A good feeling, but... strange."

"I do as well," voiced Yue. He nuzzled at Nadeshiko's neck. He reached over her to include Fujitaka, touching the other man's chest with caresses.

Fujitaka laughed. He caressed Yue's pale arm where it folded over Nadeshiko and followed it with fingertips to where it lay over his heart. "Make that three," he said.

.

.

.


End file.
